There are many different types of apparel for many different functions or situations. A businessman would not wear clothes designed for an athlete due to the fact that each of these types of clothes are specifically designed for a specific purpose. One of the most necessary of the specialized designs of clothes is that of the hospital or patient gown. This type of gown is specifically designed to be worn by patients in a hospital, either during an examination and while resting and recuperating. Also, it can be worn by ambulatory persons who reside at a private residence or a nursing-type home.
The most common style of these gown has a solid front panel with a single rear opening that extends from the neck to the hem and includes rear ties. These gowns must be put on in reverse and usually require that a patient have assistance in tying the rear ties, which are used to keep the gown closed. Unfortunately, the rear opening often becomes un-tied and opens up, thus causing an embarrassment to the person wearing the gown. One reason this occurs is because the inner flap is not supported in its overlapped position, but is allowed to fall towards the center, thereby reducing or eliminating the overlap.
The solid front section of most hospital-type gowns frequency restricts medical access to the front of the patient, particularly to the chest region. Despite many variations in hospital-type gown design, these and other problems have not been successfully overcome. It is therefore readily apparent that some type of hospital gown design, which provides adequate privacy and ease of access to the patients, is necessary.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,612,673 Underhill 23 September 1986 3,855,635 24 December 1974 D356,204 Derrickson 14 March 1995 ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,673 Underhill patent discloses a patient gown having a single body portion, which is enclosed by removably secured fasteners at either the anterior or posterior portion. A V-neck is provided in both the front and the rear, and a pair of shoulder elements are secured to the upper portion of the body, each of which is removably securable at the top so that the entire shoulder can be opened.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,635 Ramirez patent discloses an improved disposable two-piece hospital gown, which is produced from sheets of cloth or paper material. A blouse section is formed of a single sheet of material, initially of rectangular shape that is cut and folded, with adhesive or VELCRO.RTM. bands serving to fasten the sides together. The material cut out of the neck section remains attached to the front and serves as a bib. A pants section is formed of two separate sheets of rectangular material that are identically cut and notched, so as to fasten together in the crotch.
The D356,204 Derrickson patent discloses an ornamental design for a hospital gown for a bedridden patient.
The background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,444,872 Johnson 29 August 1995 5,367,710 29 November 1994 5,361,414 8 November 1994 5,173,965 29 December 1992 4,951,418 28 August 1990 4,718,124 12 January 1988 4,686,715 18 August 1987 4,653,120 31 March 1987 4,433,026 21 February 1984 D305,575 23 January 1990 ______________________________________